I forgive you dad
by MademoiselleYamiko
Summary: Temari et son père le jour de son 20ème anniversaire .


_I forgive you Dad _

_Rien ne m'appartient , tout ceci est la propriété de monsieur Kishimoto ._

* * *

La vie continue après la guerre , difficilement mais elle continue , celle de Temari Sabaku se poursuivait doucement . Justement aujourd'hui était signe de changement pour la jeune fille qui prenait un an de plus ...20 ans , elle n'arrivait pas à le croire , elle avait parfois le sentiment d'en avoir le double . Il faut dire qu'en tant que ninja et ambassadrice de Suna elle avait vécu plus de choses que la plupart des civils dans toute une vie , elle avait vu la mort , elle avait tué pour ne pas l'être , pendant que les autres jouaient , sortaient , allaient au cinéma ...Vivaient sans se poser de question . Cette vie lui avait été refusée dès la naissance , elle était fille d'une ninja et du quatrième Kazekage ,ce qui signifiait que son destin était tout tracé . Maintenant qu'elle y pensait cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant , elle passerait sa vie à se battre pour son pays un point c'est tout , pas d'hésitation sur ses études .D'ailleurs enfant elle ne s'était jamais demandé qu'elle métier elle voudrait faire plus tard . Cet héritage était aussi lourd à porter , fille aînée du chef, les autres attendaient d'elle l'excellence et le talent des Sabaku . Heureusement pour elle cela était le cas , elle n'avait jamais vu que de la fierté dans les yeux de son père , son oncle et ceux de son sensei .

En ce moment , elle déambulait dans les rues de Suna , les gens tentaient de se reconstruire , certains avaient perdu un voire plusieurs membres de leur famille , elle croisa des genins qui patrouillaient , il faut dire que la quatrième grand guerre ninja avait causé de nombreuses pertes, et comme le village ne pouvait pas rester sans surveillance ,c'était à la plus jeune génération de remplacer les morts . Ils la saluèrent respectueusement et continuèrent leur route , et elle la sienne . Peu de personnes lui avait souhaité son anniversaire , ses deux frères cadets , Kankuro et Gaara , Baki leur ancien sensei et Shikamaru qui lui avait envoyé une carte .Elle était en forme d'éventail et il avait juste écrit ''Joyeux anniversaire troublesome woman .Shikamaru'' . C'était simple , sobre , le garçon tout craché .Ils étaient sûrement les seuls au courant , et cela arrangeait bien l'ambassadrice , elle ne voulait pas qu'on fête ce jour qui n'avait rien de spécial , pas après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois .

Elle arriva bientôt à destination le cimetière . Il était encore très tôt et l'endroit et complètement désert , aussi vide et silencieux que peu l'être un lieu synonyme de mort . Elle avança d'un pas hésitant , comme si elle ignorait ce qu'elle venait faire là .Elle parvint devant deux tombes , portant le nom de ces parents , un peu plus loin se trouvait celle de son oncle Yashamaru , frère jumeau de sa défunte mère . Elle pria ,comme elle le faisait tous les jours ,et encore plus depuis la fin de la guerre .

-Bonjour maman ...Cela fait longtemps ...Je sais , je suis désolée , s'excusa-t-elle en s'adressant à la tombe de Karura .

Elle resta pendant quelques minutes , ne sachant trop quoi dire .Elle était perturbée , nerveuse , pareil à une jeune fille avouant à ses parents qu'elle a un petit ami .

-Tu me manques maman , et tu leur manque aussi , tu sais Gaara t'aime encore plus depuis qu'il a apprit la vérité , avoua-t-elle plus confiante, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres .

Son regard dévia bientôt sur la tombe de son père , on pouvait lire ''à notre quatrième Kazekage , mort en défendant son pays'' .

-Bonjour ...père .Je suis heureuse de te revoir , si je peux dire ça comme ça , dit-elle .

-Je t'ai longtemps détesté , je t'en voulais d'avoir autant détesté Gaara , et te revoir pendant la bataille m'a beaucoup perturbé je dois bien l'admettre . J'étais préparée à presque tout sauf à cela . Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir la vérité sur notre histoire . Si j'avais su que c'était le conseil qui t'avait forcé à insérer Shukaku dans mon petit frère , que toi tu t'y étais opposé de toutes tes forces mais que l'on avait refusé de t' écouter , je n'aurai pas perdu toutes ces années .A présent je comprends à quel point le poste de Kazekage est loin d'être simple , je le vois tous les jours avec Gaara , avoue-t-elle gênée d'ouvrir son cœur .

-Je m'en veux d'avoir suivi les ordres d' Orochimaru en pensant que c'était toi , lors de l'examen chûnin .Je me déteste d'avoir obéi à ton meurtrier si aveuglement , je te connaissais mieux que cela , j'aurai du remarquer que quelque chose clochait . Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et lui faire regretter de s'en être prit au clan Sabaku , siffle-t-elle les poings et la mâchoire serrés .

-Aujourd'hui , cela va mieux, nous savons que nous pouvons être fiers de notre héritage , que si maman a choisi de t'épouser ce n'est pas pour rien . Je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour être digne de notre nom , et je te promets que je vais veiller sur mes frères , en particulier notre nouveau Kazekage , jura-t-elle .

-Je vais y aller , les gens vont commencer à arriver et je me dois d'être forte pour montrer l'exemple .Je reviendrais bientôt , promis , avec les garçons si possible ...A bientôt maman , papa , termine-t-elle .

Alors qu'elle allait partir , une petite brise fit son apparition , et , déposa au creux des mains de la jeune fille du sable , et de la poussière d'or .Un vrai sourire cette fois-ci naquit sur son visage , ses parents seraient toujours là pour elle . '' Je te pardonne , papa'' , murmura-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux ,le cœur plus léger .


End file.
